kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WelderKong
General chat room There does not seem to be a consensus among the regulars in General as to what the room's wiki page should contain. Users often have suggestions, but most ideas or opinions are met with opposition. Entire sections have been disputed and sometimes removed. There are also few users who wish do any actual work and many refer their ideas to me. I don't mind doing the edits, but it also means that any opposition gets directed at me. So far, we've managed to establish that any list of regulars is infeasible and that the quotes section is well-liked, but no one ever seem to write any quotes down so they can be put on the page. Any thoughts from General regulars is most welcome. WelderKong 06:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Just trying to get the badge: LastActionCowboy Random Edits The pics weren't me the messages were and i wasnt trolling so shut the hell up, i dont have to listen to you and all that jazz. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' LastActionCowboy (talk • ) 18:50, May 27, 2011. OK, so it wasn't trolling. I was just wondering why you, LastActionCowboy, added a Gemcraft Labyrinth gameplay picture with the text "ssafxasfBGDCA" on a Challenge page unrelated to the game, a badge icon on top of a chat room page and added a badge icon, the text "mkutggdioutsot" and the Categories "Templates" and "Userboxes" to another user's Userpage. To me it looked like trolling, but if you had constructive purposes in mind, feel free to explain them to me. No, I don't presume to have any authority here. I was just asking politely and I hope we can keep a civil tone. In addition, if you could sign your comments, so we don't have to check the logs to see who wrote what, that would be great. WelderKong 19:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Editing my Userpage now? Real mature... :WelderKong 10:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Because i have the right to do whatever i want to so don't interfere and i won't edit your page —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' LastActionCowboy (talk • ) 12:39, May 28, 2011. Thats enough You already have all the badges, let me do the undoing vandalisms, I need badges too, you can go back to adding new games on here. Thanks walker9 : Go ahead. I'm just trying to do my part to improve the wiki. Aside from some blog comments, I don't edit the wiki for the badges. Which is why I try to do as much as I can in a single edit as not to spam the Recent activity list for the sysops. You'll notice that I try to add new game pages in a single edit and I don't spamedit every single section like some do when editing a page. We all just want this site to be as good as it can get. Just for record, I don't have all the badges. WelderKong 20:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Fine, you can continue if you want, i gtg for a bit anyways, and im trying to improve it too, and what is sysops? :: walker9 ::: Admins/Bureaucrats, the guys with access to the administrative tools on the wiki. WelderKong 21:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Who do you think you are, taking the #2 spot while I was gone? Koopashell 19:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : You snooze, you lose. ;P I guess adding all the game infoboxes and badges has given me plenty of badges. I'm a stickler for consistency... WelderKong 20:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Update Challenges, please. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mimin96 (talk • ) 20:11, June 7, 2011. :There hasn't been a card challenge in months. They blew through the new card sets and hasn't started on another round of Replays yet. They've had Badge of The Day instead. Btw, why did you come to me with it? Not that I'd mind doing it if there were any to update, I just haven't updated those challenges before. WelderKong 20:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What is a stub? There are some categories that say are stubs. but I never learned what they are... can u explain it to me plz.. and i wanna know how u can tell what things are stubs and what things are not. walker9 :A Stub article is an article that has incomplete key elements and does not provide proper coverage of the article subject. Although it contains useful information, expansion of the article is required. If you find an article that should be tagged as a stub, please use the Stub template instead of just adding the category. The same goes for articles for deletion. They should be tagged with the template and a reason for the deletion should be specified. WelderKong 18:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean by incomplete key elements? walker9 :::Essential sections/subjects with insufficient information. For instance, if a game article lacks basic information about the gameplay. WelderKong 23:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Contingent I think that deserves a deletion too walker9 :Might as well... The page still has no content and no ones seem to know anything about the subject. The original author hasn't clarified what The Contigent actually is yet. WelderKong 00:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for editing the history of the chatroom ! ''' '''Trying to fix up the wiki and got to do a lot of corrections sorry for all those edits ! ~~Much appriciated tasos22 Wiki Admin You should be a wiki admin, since you are way more active than Moncho, and you should ask PKA (PirateKingAtomsk on kong) to make you an admin. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Walker9 (talk • ) 00:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC). :I'm not sure there really is a need for another admin. Monchoman seems to respond when he's called and he sorts stuff out. Besides, I would never ask to made an admin. It is not my place to influence such a decision. Even though I am a mod on Kongregate, Monchoman has much more knowledge than me about wikis, the policies of this wiki and those kind of things. WelderKong 00:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) but you are more active and u fix stuff a lot too. walker9 I already messaged him to make u an admin, how do u feel about that? walker9 ---- Hey there mate, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm one of the old bureaucrats. I'll be hanging around more often. If you need me, message me. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent. The more, the merrier. WelderKong 11:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You mean to tell me there are no daily active individuals who curate the wiki?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 12:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Daily active? I don't believe so. Monchoman is here from time to time (weekly?) and if you leave him a message, he comes and fixes stuff. To be honest, I don't even think there are many contributors that are here on a daily basis. WelderKong 13:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I know it's always been a slow wiki, but there's enough activity to merit some supervision. I presume you and Walker9 are both active, responsible, mature individuals?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Congratulations You've recently been elevated to the level of sysop. Please use this responsibility for the good of the wiki. Thank you.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, wow. Thanks a bunch. :) Is there anywhere I can read up on using sysop tools? I am a mod on Kongregate, so I'm not entirely clueless as to how to handle certain issues, but I wouldn't mind a briefing on certain policies on the Wiki. For instance, some of the Chat room articles have content which describe specific users in a negative/pejorative way. What is the Wiki's stance on objectivity/pejorative content? WelderKong 13:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Help wiki should have some basic information on sysop tools, but most of them are fairly self explanatory. Check out some pages like and look at what the options are and what they do, so that if you have to block someone you can do it fast. Deleting and protecting are per page, so pick any random page and check out the interface. You also have access to all pages in the MediaWiki namespace now, which control virtually every system message, as well as custom CSS and JS files. If you ever need specific help with something, you can leave a message on my talk page. As per chat rooms, I've generally tried to let them do as they wish, as many rooms will playfully make fun of each other on their pages, and get mad if you revert their edits. In cases of edit wars or obvious trolling, however, it's best to protect the page for a short amount of time and warn or block the users involved. As a side note, welcome back Matt - it'll be good to have someone with a bureaucrat flag around. If you were around earlier, I would have pestered you promote these guys already (: :::Thanks! After looking at them briefly, the sysop tools seems pretty self-explanatory. WelderKong 15:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Shellshock live page I just made a shellshock live page in wiki which is a game and my friend graveyard ( aka walker on wikia) told me you could add the box saying all the info the creator the badges i want to make it look as professional as the other pages. Thanks for satritng the ball rolling with this insight. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.113.231.124 (talk • ) 14:53, February 28, 2013. Welcoming Message? Where can I find the magic you send to IP address users?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 03:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :You mean this? I haven't read up on how to mess about in the MediaWiki pages, so I won't touch those pages just yet. Another question would be why that page doesn't show up when I list all pages with MediaWiki prefix... WelderKong 05:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I did that when I was short on time and forgot to mention it - it's Wikia's welcome bot. It signs the message as the last admin who edited to try to prevent signing as someone who's inactive, so it'll be signing as all of us at different times. As per the MediaWiki messages, it can only display 5000 at once, so you have to go to the second page to find it. Request. A Wikia Contributor aka 84.203.42.15 is harassing me on PL Kosciuszko. Please, block him. Mimin96 17:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I had it translated. I'm gonna give him a warning for now. If he does it again, he'll get a block. WelderKong 20:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I again. This time "84.203.42.15" called moderators "f**k" in Polish. Mimin96 15:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked him for a week in accordance with KW:NPA. WelderKong 19:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Could you please protect the Hillside? Someone keeps making edits to it without the general consent of the room. It'd be much appreciated. Clouddark 05:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Only registered users can edit the page now. WelderKong 11:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Clouddark 14:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Blackmyst Hi, this Akasharoo, a fellow mod and Room Owner of Blackmyst. I would like you to take down the Blackmyst wiki because 1) I didn't make it, and 2) it doesn't represent the chatroom because of the asinine things people have been posting. I have never liked the wiki because it continually attacked one or more persons, sometimes me, sometimes others. While that has been remedied, other problems still exist. Anyone can edit it, so they can post any hurtful, untruthful, or quite frankly, stupid comments on it. It really irritates me that when I fix the wiki part way, other people come and undo my work by posting more ridiculous things. I would really appreciate it if you would do this for me, and thank you, whether or not you do. 04:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Akasharoo :Sure, I could delete the page. I know other chat room pages have been deleted at the request of the room owner, so there is a precedence. However, I need you to send me a profile whisper on Kongregate to confirm that it really is the room owner requesting this. Here is my Kong account. :There is always the option of just locking the page so only registered users can edit it. It should take off the brunt of the trolls and make it easier to block accounts that conducts personal attacks. WelderKong 04:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Asylum Hello, could you delete Asylum from the list of Roleplay Acceptable Rooms? Because people may only roleplay in the weekends. ~AltarBozdag :It looks like someone already did. WelderKong 21:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Tournaments Do you think the other Tournament pages should get deleted too or not? walker9 03:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The only one I was able to find was Hegemony Mini Tournaments, which I moved to Hegemony/Mini Tournaments. Do you know of any others? :http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tournaments :walker9 20:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see a need to delete all the Tournament pages. The one I deleted was a guy throwing a dice to see which chat room he was gonna stay in. It was a personal thing for one user and clearly didn't belong in the article namespace. WelderKong 21:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? You havent been on here forever. walker9 (talk) 19:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I haven't been on Kongregate either for quite some time. Haven't had much time for gaming and such lately. WelderKong (talk) 01:30, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't notice the 44x44 thing before, but I'll be careful to do it next time. I'm still new to wikis and editing them in general, so please tell me if I'm doing something wrongly. Just a note: the links to the art and sounds collabs under the Kongregate dropbox thing should probably be removed. SecretsofSorrow (talk) 10:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I asked the administration to ban CocoaPuff310 from the wiki, a request that was denied despite her being infamous for cyberbullying, suicide suggestion, porn spam and gore spam. She was vandalizing my wiki and my only option was to cancel her edits, since the wiki administration was clearly not willing to step in. If banning room owners from their own wikis while protecting infamous trolls is a policy of this wiki, then I would like to request the Labyrinth page to be deleted. I asked the administration to ban CocoaPuff310 from the wiki, a request that was denied despite her being infamous for cyberbullying, suicide suggestion, porn spam and gore spam. She was vandalizing my wiki and my only option was to cancel her edits, since the wiki administration was clearly not willing to step in. If banning room owners from their own wikis while protecting infamous trolls is a policy of this wiki, then I would like to request the Labyrinth page to be deleted. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Madjedi (talk • ) 22:28, April 13, 2013. :I don't know the matter you are referring to, nor do I have any idea who CocoaPuff310 is. I'll have to check up on that. There is obviously no policy about banning room owners or any specific persons from anything, but as a room owner you should be above spamming the wiki and breaking its rules. All I saw was a completely pointless edit war, when the matter should have been resolved by using the Talk page or by contacting one of the admins. If there is a consensus that the edit should be removed, then we will protect the page from having the edit on it. Just please use the proper channels instead. WelderKong (talk) 22:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I used the proper channels; they were unnefficient. Our room used to have an independent wiki, and I am considering returning to it. I spoke with a few people and thought about the situation. I concluded that this is the best alternative since the official wiki is gradually losing its shine. Thanks for editing the wiki back, I backed up the source code. I'll PM you back with a greenlight on section deletion once the transfer is complete. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Madjedi (talk • ) 22:52, April 13, 2013. Alright, I sorted everything out. You can delete the page now. Hello! :D Outcast Gamer117 (talk) 20:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC)Outcast_Gamer117 hello admin I requst 01:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) douglas walker Deleted Chat Rooms At the end of 2012 more chat rooms were removed and I deleted their wiki pages. Should I bring their pages back? walker9 (talk) 16:04, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, really. We don't have a policy on this. We should probably have some talk page discussion about it. I just didn't want to delete them all without checking with the rest of the community first, especially since there will be about 27-ish room deletions within a couple of weeks. WelderKong (talk) 16:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Wiki Badge Message Sending someone a message on page to get the wiki badge! Foolex (talk) 18:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Redirects In my opinion, all redirects except the badges for game pages should be deleted. What do you think? walker9 (talk) 01:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :There are some redundant redirect pages, but a lot of them have their uses. I just made some new ones today, because people keeps linking to old or alternate names of things. There are articles where people discuss their time in old chat rooms that have now been renamed and it makes more sense to use the old name, and not to keep updating a link on a page whenever the room changes name again. A redirect fixes that easily. Each policy page has redirects made for easier linking etc. They do serve their purposes, but there may be som redirects that are redundant. WelderKong (talk) 02:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Kongpanions on this wiki I made a List of Kongpanions page to keep track of all the Kongpanions. I was hoping that you and others could keep contributing to it, because I don't want to be the lone editor of the page. Woo224 (talk) 07:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try, but I'm the lone editor of a lot of things here... :I don't know the Sandbox stats and such since I've never even tried that game :WelderKong (talk) 23:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering not demanding anything. How long do you have to be on to be added as a newer regular in the general wiki? 01:35, October 17, 2014 (UTC)jackman84 :I have no idea. As for when people are comfortable with calling a person a regular seems to vary a lot from person to person. I've just added some people and assumed that if anyone had a problem, they'd remove them. :WelderKong (talk) 04:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Okay thanks for the info. 10:38, October 20, 2014 (UTC)jackman84 MediaWiki:Common.js I asked Walker9 to do this and he redirected me to you. This is what i said: "Hello! I am HexhammerGD, and you are . That probably says dude, and not Walker9. It's because the USERNAME template needs this line of text in MediaWiki:Common.js in order to function: var username = wgUserName; if (username) {$('.InputUsername').html(username);} Now, i did get this template from the Geometry Dash wikia, but i feel like this template would be a nice thing to add. However, said MediaWiki:Common.js page is locked, and i can't do anything. I would greatly appreciate it if you could import this line of text on that page. Please? :)" (ง'̀-'́)ง (fite me) 06:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Uneeded page http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Editors%27_Guide_to_Dealing_with_Vandalism Or lock the page and make it admin approved. Vandalism I find it shocking that A drunken whaler is still allowed to be on the wiki, much less edit it. I could bear his presence if he didn't devote his entire existence to trolling the wiki and ruining everybody else's hard work. He was already a candidate for deletion and subject of many individuals' reports on vandalism, so why is he permitted to continue in what he is doing? KingDaedalus (talk) 01:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) This is incredibly hypocritical and pathetic, you vandalised my profile page, you've also made edits solely to get badges which is also vandalism, I've explained why I delete what you do and you have yet to give a reason to. A drunken whaler (talk) 02:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Administration Greetings, I am Kingdaedalus, I am an extremely active editor of the wiki and have no plans to falter in that any time soon. I do have a history with quite a few other wikis, but generally spend my time here, in the wiki of my favorite gaming site. If you would like, you can usually find me in the Atlas Park chat room. Anyways, gettting straight to the point, I put forth a lot of effort to make this site the best it can be. I know you do too, which is why I am coming to you. I understand that between you, Monchoman45, and Walker9, the wiki is pretty well handled, and I already applied to be an Admin in the past only to be rejected because an Admin had edited in the last thirty days. I am not sure if your system is completely based off of that, and that alone, but if it has more to do with who the wiki can trust to keep it clean, functional, and entertaining, I would like to ask for Admin rights again. Granted, I don't know if you have the authority to give those rights, or if you even care to, but feel free to take your time and do research on my character. I only want to help. If you could get the ball rolling on this request, even just a bit, that'd be great. Thanks, KingDaedalus (talk) 22:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC)